1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to user/person identification; particularly, user/person identification based on multimodal biometric information.
2. Technical Background
Biometric information has been widely used for user identification and verification/authentication. Most conventional techniques focus on user identification/verification based on uni-modal biometric information, i.e., a single type of biometric information. For example, a fingerprint-based user identification device can identify a person based on fingerprint characteristics of a finger of the person. However, such systems may not be reliable for various reasons. For instance, the fingerprint-based user identification may have false rejections when the finger is moist, wet, or dirty. However, latent fingerprint acquired in real operational environment, moist, wet, dry, or dirty fingers are fairly common. In addition, the fingerprint-based user identification may also have false acceptances when, e.g., a finger is forged. In such situations, the reliability issues associated with a biometric information based authentication may lead to security issues.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a biometric information based identification/verification solution with improved reliability.